Growing Up Marauder
by otkcp
Summary: My take on Sirius and Remus raising Harry but with a twist. It will contain spanking as parental discipline in later chapters as well as slash pairings and Marauder high-jinks later on. Review guys and I swear I will update this one regularly!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not called J.K so I no own.**

**Chapter One: Halloween, Losses and Saying Goodbye **

With the sound of a tiny wee baby boy echoed around the dark and empty alley way as a young man dressed in in black robes cradled the tot to his chest, trying his hardest to settle him down, even as he himself wanted to breakdown in his own sobs. His best friend and the closest thing he had to a sister-in-law were dead, gone forever and here he stood holding their only child to him, his godson was now an orphan.

Sirius Black knew he hadn't much time before the aurors came after him, he knew they would believe him to be the traitor. But he was no traitor. He himself had been fooled and betrayed by someone he had once considered to one of his best friends but he could not bring himself to leave Harry behind.

Hagrid, a tall, wide and shaggy haired man with feet the size of small sleighs, had arrived shortly after his dilemma started, under orders to take Harry to Dumbledore. Sirius knew that the boy would be safe for now, plus he had a rat to hunt down and his name to clear. The long haired man quickly handed him over to the half giant with a kiss to the forehead, right on top of the new lightning bolt shaped cut that would surely scar and mark the boy as being as special as he was.

As the other man sat his giant form atop Sirius's beloved flying motorcycle with his most precious godson tucked firmly and safely in his arms, the twenty year old made a silent promise to himself, Harry and the late Lily and James that he would find Peter, clear his name and return to Harry before the now quite baby even noticed he was gone.

…..

The past four nights had been hell for both Remus and Sirius, they had lost their best friends, their surrogate family. While trying to find the time to grieve there losses and adjust to life without Lily and James while attending trials to keep Peter behind bars and Sirius's name cleared. They were also fighting for Harry to be put into the rightful care of his Godfather and the guardian the Potter's had wanted for him, not Lily's spiteful sister.

"Come on Padfoot, it's time to say goodbye" Remus whispered gently to his unusually quite lover. The two of them had meet when they were just eleven and had become close friends as children and later into their teen years they had become so much more. It was a strong relationship that had weathered many test to date and would hopefully stand strong against the many more that they would surely face in times to come.

"I can't Moony" Sirius said in a quite whimper that caused the Werewolf's already broken and aching heart to clench in yet more pain. He understood where the other man was coming from. He recognised the broken look in his eyes and the blankness too, he recognised it so well from his own reflection each time he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror since that horrid Halloween night.

He pulled his mourning lover into his arms and stroked his hair while replying "I know Padfoot, I know it's hard but we have to do this for them and for Harry."

"What if we never see Harry again too?" he asked and the raw emotional and pain that was clear in his every word and facial expression was overwhelming to say the least.

"That could never happen Sirius, we won't let it happen" the shorter man assured him in hushed and comforting tones.

…

Two caskets lay side by at the front of the crowd of people who had gathered together to say their farewells to two beloved individuals who were sorely missed. They were covered with a red and gold Gryffindor banner and surrounded by beautiful white lilies. Soft harp music echoed around them accompanied by loud sobs and screams of anguish.

Many guest stood to speak and address the mourners, many stories were told and memories shared as hundreds of witches and wizards lay Lily and James to rest. Once the public ceremony was over, Sirius, Remus and other close friends were invited to the private burial.

Both men stayed silent as their two best friends were lowered into the ground where the lovingly engraved headstone now stood. As the dirt covering them echoed, Remus could hold it in no longer and let out a loud and anguished sob as he collapsed to the ground in front of the grave and continued to cry his grief out.

Sirius knelt down beside his lover and pulled him into a tight embrace as he too began to sob. Say goodbye was never easy but they weren't just saying goodbye to two people they had loved but also to the family they had formed and the life they had known. It was a scary time fill with uncertainties.

….

The funeral had been a few days ago now and the two remaining Marauders were in slightly better spirits today as Harry would finally be back with them, where they could love on him and keep him safe. They had finally managed to talk Dumbledore into allowing them to raise the boy but with the small clause that Harry would return to his relatives' home for one week each year so his blood protection would remain in place.

The two men had grudgingly agreed. They were now set up in their new home, a large and old Victorian farm house in the countryside that had been in the Potter family for many generations and had been James's own childhood home and was more of a home to Sirius then his parents' home had ever felt.

It had plenty of rooms for all of them. Mr and Mrs Potter's bedroom and James's old room had been left untouched. Sirius and Remus had set up in the room that had long ago become the taller man's and Harry would be settled into the room directly across the hall from them, in a room that was already decorated in Gryffindor colours and quidditch themes.

This would surely make a wonderful home Sirius thought to himself as he settled onto one of the comfortable sofas in the pallor and waiting for Dumbledore to arrive with Harry.

**A/N: I know, I know, I've plot-bunnied yet again and started another fic but I promise to still work on some of the others. But some of them have been abandoned and other's I am taking a break. Some are welcome to be adopted if you want. This is another Sirius/Remus raising Harry fic but with lots of twists and turns along the way that make it unique and different from the others. So I hope you all enjoy and as always reviews and prompts are welcomed with open arms and major excitement and love. So don't forget to tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen. The fic will pick up three years later in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_CP Warning_

**Chapter Two: Jealousy and New Additions **

The past three years had gone by with little to worry about. Harry had grown from the sweet little baby into a rambunctious little boy who seemed to find trouble with ease. He loved his guardians and their big house in the country. Harry loved to run and play in the big grounds, climbing trees, flying on his toy broomstick and rolling in the dirt were much loved pastimes of the emerald eyed boy.

He had a mountain of toys in his bedroom and even more in his very own playroom. To say that Harry James Potter was spoilt wouldn't be much of a stretch really. The newly four year old was adored by both his Godfather and Remus. The two men could not love the boy more if he were their own flesh and blood son.

Life with the three of them was comfortable and reasonably easy. They spent most of their time together at home. Neither of them needed to work as Sirius had been left a reasonable inheritance by his late uncle. Remus spent most of his time that wasn't spent with Harry or Sirius, pursuing scholarly endeavours and penning out a few books about Defensive Magic and Dark Magical Creatures.

Sirius had found his passion in writing and magical column aimed at witches and wizards about parenting and other such life things. The column had become quite popular in the past year and the proceeds were also contributing to the running of their household. Little did the three of them know, but life was about the throw them a wonky quaffle and turn their current easy routine on its side for a while.

…

Remus sat in a shocked silence as he read and reread the letter that had arrived a mere ten minutes ago. He couldn't be reading this right could he? Augustus Longbottom had passed away in her sleep only months after her husband had died of a heart attack right in front of their young Grandson. Although he was saddened by the news it wasn't the woman's death that had him so shocked it was the fact that custody of one Neville Longbottom, aged four, fell to him as the boy's Godfather.

His good friends Alice and Frank had named him Godfather when their son had been born and Remus had been truly honoured. But with everything that had happened and Alice and Frank ending up permanent residents and Saint Mango's, Remus had not been an as active a role in Neville's life as he should be.

He had sent him Christmas and birthday gifts each year but he had been very neglectful in his visits as most of his time was devoted to caring for Harry. At the thought of the little boy, Remus thought to himself 'How is Harry going to react to this?' Of course he also knew that he would need to speak to Remus, there was a lot of planning and organising to do.

…

Sirius had been adamant that they could not turn away Alice and Frank's son. The little boy was Remus's Godson as Harry was his and he deserved an equal spot in their home. They both knew that it would take some getting used to and that Harry might not react well at first but with time and some effort the two boys would likely become as close as brothers.

It had been a week since the letter had arrived and the house was as ready as it would ever be for a second four year old. Another bedroom had been decorated and set up for the newest addition to their household. Extra toys had been purchased to try and ease Harry into sharing. The couple were now sitting in the living room waiting for the case-worker to arrive with Neville, while Harry played in the neighbouring playroom.

When the knock on the door sounded Harry called from the play room excitedly "I'll get it" and ran toward the front door, followed quickly by Sirius and Remus.

"Good Morning" the elderly Case-Worker greeted when the door was opened. She was a short lady with a weathered and wrinkled face, she had a kind smile and gentle blue eyes. Her short grey hair stuck up in all directions. She held in one hand an old wooden suitcase and attached to the other hand was a nervous looking, slightly chubby little boy with brown eyes.

"And good morning to you, please come in" Remus replied politely and stood aside, opening the door further to allow the others to enter the house.

The new arrivals followed them into the house and they settled themselves in the playroom, so the boys could spend some time playing and getting to know one another while the adults talked and went over the paperwork.

It didn't take long for the paperwork to be completed and the elderly witch to say her goodbyes and take her leave. Once she was gone, Remus turned to the pair and asked.

"How about some lunch?" to which both the boys and of course Sirius agreed.

…

Harry had loved having Neville to play with at first, the boys had gotten along quite well as they played with the toys in the playroom and went for running around in the back garden. But after a few days Harry had begun to realise that the other boy was there to stay and that that meant he no longer had all the toys to himself and he now had to share 'His' Moony and Padfoot, which was not something he was all that keen on or even willing to do.

Sirius was out at the moment, talking with Xenophilius Lovegood, the publisher of 'The Quibbler' which was the magazine he wrote for. Remus was at home with the boys. They were currently playing in the living room while he popped in and out. He was attending to the washing and cooking the family's dinner while still keeping an eye on the two boys.

Having just finished reading Neville a story when he needed to return to the kitchen to check on the mince and cheese pie that was currently cooking away for their dinner that night. He had been too distracted by thoughts of when Sirius might be home that he missed the look of pure jealousy and anger Harry's lovely emerald green eyes were shooting Neville.

He would soon learn that this was a mistake because no sooner had he left the room, Harry pounced forward onto the chubbier little boy and drew his nails across his face in a nasty scratch while yelling "HE'S MY MOONY, NOT YOURS!"

It was this yell and the sudden crying coming from Neville that drew the Werewolf back into the room. He was shocked to see Harry saddling a now crying and bleeding Neville while hitting him, pulling his hair and screaming out of temper.

"Harry James, you get off of Neville right now!" Remus scolded the boy but to no success. So making a quick decision he pulled the black haired boy up off of the other, put him on his feet, turned him to the side and gave him four good hard smacks to the bottom before depositing him on the bottom step out in the entrance hall.

Harry cried at the sudden assault on his little bottom. As he sat sniffling on the step he couldn't help but feel that his Moony hated him now and it was all Neville's fault. After attending to Neville's face and offering him some comfort and cuddles, Remus returned to where Harry sat.

"Harry I understand that having Neville here is different and hard for you" he began to say as he pulled the little trouble maker up into his arms.

"But it is never okay for you to treat Neville or anyone else that way" he said with and air of scolding.

"You hitted me Moony!" Harry said accusingly. Remus sighed and replied.

"I did not hit you Harry, I smacked your bottom because you did something very mean and naughty" he then added.

"Now that you are a big boy and know not to do naughty things, I think you are old enough to get a smack every now and then to help you remember to behave properly."

Harry pouted at that, he didn't like that idea at all and told his guardian as much only to be told "well if you don't want to get smacked again you best behave yourself shouldn't you?"

"Now you need to march your little bottom into the living room and tell Neville you're sorry" Remus ordered, putting Harry down on his feet. The messy haired boy reluctantly agreed, not wishing to get anymore swats to his still slightly sore bottom.

"I'm sorry I hurted you Nev."

**A/N: chapter two is done and the first twist is added =) yes this is a spanking fic and there will be quite a bit of it but not in every chapter and a CP warning will be at the top of each chapter that has it. Please leave your review on your way out!**


End file.
